halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Argent Crest
|manufacturer = Uncharted Ships Industries|length = 1,590 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = *Four primary fusion drives *Four secondary fusion drives|slipspace drive = |hull = 24 inch |armament = * (1) * (2) * (8) * (26) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *26 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I (Vetter) *57th Armored Division **350 Marines **6 Scorpion Tanks **6 Warthogs *150 Infantry Division **400 Army Troops **8 Warthogs *12 Pelican Dropships|crew = *280 Crewmen *150 Officers *160 Engineers *1 "Smart" AI|skeleton = *110 Crewmen *45 Officers *50 Engineers *1 "Smart" AI|era = * *Post War Era|role = Attack Ship|destroyed = September 30, 2567|lastsight = Mission Brief of Arthur Renners by ONI|affiliation = |namedcrew = *Arthur Renners *Sophia-A335|captains = Arthur Renners|commission = 2548|firstsight = March 3 2552|battles = *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 07|fleet = 124 Attack Fleet}}The UNSC Argent Crest ( ) was a in the . The ship served as an attack ship and specialized in demolitions. The ship was captained by Arthur Renners at the time of its destruction by the Flood on September 30 2567. History Construction Beginning its construction sometime in 2548, the ship was assigned to be part of the 33 Fleet to become an escort vessel. However, the ship was reassigned to the 124 Attack Fleet to have a front line defense and offense against the Covenant forces. The ship completed its construction in late 2551 and was deployed on March 3, 2552. Human-Covenant War Battle of Temple The ship's first deployment, the Argent Crest was sent to the space station, Temple, to investigate a disappearance. The ship arrived and were quick to attract a Covenant corvette to their presence. Argent Crest deployed what ships it had and began to fire off everything they could. The captain at the time ordered the ship to move right up alongside the corvette. As the destroyer reached the corvette, they moved some close that both ship scrapped one another. As the ships scrapped, the Argent Crest opened fire at the corvette and began to severally damage the corvette. After the flyby, the Argent Crest turned around and began to give chase to the corvette. The Crest was able to fire enough rounds to destroy the engines of the ship. Afterwards, the Crest began to fly over and gun down the upper deck. The Argent Crest was able to destroy the corvette and return to UNSC controlled space to report their findings. Battle of Earth During the invasion of Sol by the Covenant, the Argent Crest was commanded to assist in the planet's defense. The ship arrived on the 1st of November with the rest of the 124th Attack Fleet. Upon arriving, the fleet began to suffer heavy damage from Covenant forces. Though the fleet deployed its own fighters and weapons, the fleet was forced back to Luna. While on Luna, the Argent Crest and another frigate were sent to the surface to investigate minor occurrences across the moon. Upon reaching the surface, the ships discovered a small Covenant camp. Deciding to take action the ships released their troops and attacked the camp. The camp was able to be taken down and the moon was repurposed as a LZ for the fleet. The fleet was joined later by the remaining Home Fleet and were contacted by Lord Hood. The admiral filled the fleets about Commander Keyes plan and ordered assistance. The fleets converged on Earth at once and were able to smash through the Covenant fleet. Once the ship reached orbit, they moved to New Mombasa and began a bombing run against a Covenant controlled zone. After the bombing run, the ship moved to Voi to assist the UNSC force located there. After the assault, the ship was reassigned to the surface of Mars to future deployment. Post War Era Battle over Installation 07 Three years after the discovery of Installation 07 by Shield Team, a UNSC ship was sent but went off grid. In response, the UNSC Argent Crest along with the last member of Juliet Team, Sophia-A335 to investigate the loss. Sophia then lead a team of marines into the hull of the ship. Clearing through the ship, the team was able to find one injured marine. Before they could question him, he killed himself for what appeared to be unknown reasons, but soon the group realized the ship was infested by the Flood. Hijacking a pelican, the parasite landed on Argent Crest and began to infest it. Using another pelican on the damaged ship, Sophia needed back to the Argent Crest. Once on board, the spartan found the ship's AI, Vetter and together combatted the flood. After fighting the flood on every front, the spartan and AI decided to instead blow the ship up to kill the flood and its food source. Locating the fusion engines, the pair made their way the engineering room and destroyed the engines and activated a slip space jump to a near by star incase of a reactor failure. As the ship blew, all the flood was killed and they were shot into the star along with the remnants of the Argent Crest and Sophia, killing herself in the process. Specifications Armament Though the destroyer are not as heavily armored compared to other warships in the Navy's fleet, it is armed with enhanced weapons systems that make up for their relatively light defensive capabilities. The Argent Crest's primary armament is a spinal-mounted 14B11R2 MAC Battery, which is composed of twin-linked 1170mm/647mm high-velocity coilguns. The Crest is also armed with twenty-six oversized Archer missile pods, capable of holding a total of over eight hundred Archer missiles. The class also holds a payload of three Shiva-class nuclear missiles. For defense against single ships, the destroyer class carries eight twin-linked 50mm point-defense autocannons. Hull Being a Halberd-class destroyer, the Argent Crest has a unique arrow shaped design. The Argent Crest has approximately two meters of titanium-A armor, with parts of the hull featuring components made up of vanadium steel. The hull is embedded with thermal superconducting radiators to more efficiently transfer the heat generated by the destroyers into space. At 1,590 feet in length, the class is only seven meters longer than a Stalwart-class light frigate, yet it has almost double the mass at 7,900 metric tons; this is due to the destroyer's thick titanium hull that allows destroyers of this class to take a tremendous amount of damage. Units * 57th Armored Division ** 350 Marines ** 6 ** 6 * 150 Infantry Division ** 400 Army Troops ** 8 Warthogs * 12 Crew * Arthur Renners - Commanding Officer (September 15 2558-September 30 2567) (KIA) * Sophia-A335 - Spartan (September 25 2567-September 30 2567) (KIA) Category:BEN THE BESTverse